Creative Steve vs Madoka Kaname
Madoka Kaname vs Creative Steve is a What If? Death Battle. __TOC__ Description Two human beings with godly power. Interlude ... Please12killme: Yes! Madoka Kaname, the 14 Year old who's killed way too many protagonist in other series. GudamaZarid: And Creative Steve the unstoppable killing commands affecting entire Multiverses. Please12killme: He's Davidgumazon and I'm Please12killme. GudamaZarid: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armour and Skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. Madoka Kaname GudamaZarid: Madoka Kaname is the titular protagonist of the anime series Puella Magi Madoka Magica, as well as the deuteragonist of the sequel movie Rebellion. She is a gentle and friendly 14-year-old girl. Living an ordinary life, Madoka has a loving family and is surrounded by good friends. One day, she had a dream of a mysterious girl who was fighting an psycho creature who rampages throughout Puella Magi Madoka Magica verse. Please12killme: Poor girl.. i'm sad this lolis got killed and abused. GudamaZarid: Anyway Witch Apocalypse attempting to eliminate Plot Armor. Please12killme: Through suffering and hardship of other Madokas only One were chosen to become a Goddess. GudamaZarid: OHKO many ignorant protagonist and OHKO witches and YOU Please12killme: Me? I was killed many times by Cute loli-goddess of Novel-verse how can Madoka killed me? GudamaZarid: Madoka Goddess have a Bow and Infinite Arrows inside Arrows damn everyones gonna die in no time. Please12killme: I have beer and made lure Madoka to eaten alive at.. GudamaZarid: Stop you ped* no one would like you even Anime Girls would disgusted your personality ... Madoka Kaname: "If someone ever tells me it's a mistake to have hope, I'll just tell them they're wrong, and I'll keep telling them until they believe no matter how many times it takes." Creative Steve GudamaZarid: Creative Steve is the most powerful version of Steve is one of the main game modes in Minecraft. Creative mode strips away the survival aspects of Minecraft and he easily create and destroy structures and mechanisms. Please12killme: Steve weights over 650 pounds and 2 meters tall (6.56 feet). he's damn fat for human. GudamaZarid: He has given an infinite number of blocks to build with and multiply items with no limit, with no health or hunger bar to hamper their building. Creative Steve allows to destroy all matters instantly including normally-indestructible blocks such as bedrock and any portals exists in the Universe. Please12killme: He can summon any mobs in Minecraft through spawn eggs and commands. GudamaZarid: He has the ability to fly. Move at around 10.8 meters/second (38.88 km/h), which is approximately 250% of the normal walking speed, being 4.3 meters/second (15.48 km/h). Please12killme: He can induce status effect to himself or other people limitless, effects' level and duration to infinite. Literally manipulate any inducement but still limited due other effects are non-Minecraft effects he still need to learn other inducement effects. Listing known effects: Status effects are various conditions that affect an entity, which can be either helpful or harmful. Status effects can be inflicted in various ways throughout the game, most commonly from use of food, potions and beacons. * Splash water bottles can be used to extinguish fires. * Absorption: Adds damage absorption, absorbs damage up to 20% strength * Bad Luck: Reduces chances of high-quality loot. * Blindness: Impairs vision and disables the ability to sprint. * Fire Resistance: Immunity to fire, heat, lava, etc. * Glowing: Outlines entities (can be seen through blocks). * Haste: Increases mining and attack speed. * Health Boost: Increases maximum health. * Hunger: Increases food exhaustion. * Instant Damage: Damages entities, heals undead. Instantly cause a fatal damage weakening his opponent greatly without resistant. * Instant Health: Heals entities, damages undead. Instantly regenerate limbs/fatal wounds. * Invisibility: Grants invisibility. * Jump Boost: Increases jump height and reduces fall damage. * Levitation: Floats entities upwards. * Luck: Increases chances of high-quality loot. * Mining Fatigue: Decreases mining and attack speed. * Nausea: Wobbles and warps the screen. * Night Vision: Negates darkness. * Poison: Inflicts damage over time (but can't kill). * Regeneration: Regenerates health over time. * Resistance: Reduces most damage. * Saturation: Restores hunger and saturation. * Slowness: Decreases travel and reaction speed also combat speed. * Speed: Increases travel and reaction speed also combat speed. * Strength: Increases melee damage, striking strength. * Water Breathing: Prevents drowning. * Weakness: Decreases melee damage. * Wither: Inflicts damage over time (can kill). GudamaZarid: He can Induce Existence Erasure to any Entities that existed inside the Universes, but there's limit to this ability: ☀Can kill any entity, including non-living objects, at will. Steve uses magic to kill other people, certain mobs or even himself. Though can't kill/erase permanently the various Immortalities via Regeneration in low-Godly regeneration or higher, Godhood or God Protection, Absolute, Parasitic, Reliant, Transcendental, Meta, Retroactive, Selective, Multiple Lives, Form-Retroactive, Transformation-Retroactive(Type 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, 10, 12, 14, 16, 17, 18). ... Please12killme: I've heard he got downplay by most people who haven't played before. GudamaZarid: Ah they just only used basic commands, it's underrated version of creative Steve which is just only small tip of the ice berg of his potential power, they don't have time to undermine everything about it, still Creative Mode's still one of the very first in-game version in early days of Minecraft before Survival Mode is added to the latest version. Here ☀From the beginning, Minecraft was a sandbox creative building game. May 10, 2009. Pre-Classic. ... Steve(Creative): "/kill @e..." killing/erasing every entities in every dimensions in his world. "hm...why i'm alone?" "/kill.." ''killed himself through commands. 'Respawns' ''"Why i can't kill myself? damn.." Death Battle The Portal was open... Steve can see the Strange Monster (Witch Kriemhild Gretchen)... cliffhanger Results ... Who are you rooting for? Madoka Kaname (Goddess) Steve (Creative) do you think would win?" Poll would be added when Characters Analysis are finished Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights